Its Complicated
by diffrentisawesome
Summary: Not everybody has the easy life. Ally trying to get good grades and get famous rockstar Austin Moon to listen to her song. Austin Moon is trying to solve his mystery of a girlfriend. But thats only the beginning! Please read? Based of Hollywood Heights!


**A/n: New story! This is based of Hollywood Heights on nick.**

**Disclaimer: I only own some characters everything else to Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights. **

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Austin?" His blue eyes clearly troubled at his son's bad decision making skills.

"I want it to be upstage during the performance, just the way you and mom did," Austin was stubborn and was not going to change his mind.

He nodded, "Alright, if you are very sure that's what you want to do, go ahead."

When the door slammed both men were aware of the new stranger in the room.

"Whoa, something that Jason doesn't know? After every stalkerish move I had done?" Jason always with his phone in hand as if it was the thing that was going to save his life.

"Yea, Austin here as has decided to do it, _tonight._" The blue-eyed man said, worried about his popstar son.

"Tonight? Austin you sure that the best option?" Jason finally looked up from his blackberry.

Austin's face was filled with disbelief, "Of course, your even the one who took me two the jeweler!"

"Maybe you should do it more privately. It will be in the news by tomorrow including you will have broken half of america's hearts." Jason sighed, "I would love for you two do it in public but I want to make sure that's what you want to do."

"Listen Pops, Jason I have never been so sure in my entire life, and I can handle anything and everything coming my way," Austin assured.

Jason looked at James, "Alright then I guess your to busy to do the songwriting contest."

Austin looked defeated, "No, trust me, I can handle both, its my contest and were down to the top 25."

Jason looked down, "If you say so…"

* * *

Ally looked at her best friend who had just raised her hand, "Principle May? Accusing us of cheating is pretty serious business."

Principle May nodded, "And we wouldn't make the decision if we didn't have proof."

Her friend leaned forward, "What kind of proof?"

"The schools computer system was hacked into and it only included Mr. Smith's files where the test was located." Ally snuck a glance at Sarah she looked uneasy.

Her friend decided it was time to "Shut up" as she told Principal May.

The class chuckled, Principal May took it as a threat, "This is serious business the guilty party we face consequences. Look around people someone has betrayed you and using you as hostage. Until then there will be a through investigation. Unless this person would like to stand up now…" Not one person stood up but Ally glanced at Sarah again this time she was looking down trying to look calm. "I will be in my office, you are dismissed."

Ally got up and wisphered in her friends ear, "She was the first one done with the test Trish," pointing to Sarah.

"Sarah? Hack into a system? She can't even work a cellphone!" Trish denied.

Ally brought up a good point, "Yea, but she has enough money to buy a stolen test."

* * *

Sydeny walked into her house to find the music on loud and Karissa working on the porch.

She turned off the music, "Whats going on here?"

Karissa looked alert, "I'm sorry I should have said something!"

"No its okay but Mrs. Klein complained about the music. Whats all this?" Sydeny intrigued.

"I'm helping Jason with Ausitn's song writing contest. He asked me to listen to the top 25 and I have cut it to 10." Karissa looked very proud of herself."

"Any hits?" Sydeny asked.

Karissa looked stunned, "There are definitely a few bad ones but I think we might have some winners in the mix."

Sydeny looked worried, "Did Jason ask you to do this or did you volunteer?"

"Well I went into his office he looked busy for the next year so I decided to help him." Karissa stated.

Sydeny looked at her best friend, "Isn't that sweet?"

Karissa finally turned to look up at her best friends eyes, "You sound suspicious!"

Sydeny looked alarmed, "Honey, of all the things you are, helpful isn't one of them."

"Hey! I did this for you!" Sydeny still looked unconvinced. "If I helped Jason with this then he could have more time with you." Karissa stated her plan proudly. "And I also thought I did this for a living! I'm really good at discovering new talent!"

"Yea, but this is Jason's golden boy. He supervises his haircuts to his performances. I'm just surprised he would let you do this and not himself." Sydeny sighed worriedly about her husband.

Karissa grabbed the pen, "I know but if this helps get a bit of stress off his hands I'm glad to volunteer," and smiled.

Sydeny got up, "Nice chat but I need to get to work," she sighed defeated.

* * *

**A/n: Read and Review, I will continue but I also want people to tell me if they like it! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
